narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji Aizawa
Background Eiji's life was relatively peaceful when he was younger. He looked up to his father, but had to spend most of his time with his mother because he was always off on missions. He prefered him over her, and so, was usually disobidient when his father was not around. At five, his father taught him of their lineage, how Eiji came from a line of supposedly 'great' ninja and came about with delicate breeding. He instilled in him the thought that he had to become nearly all-powerful, even if it meant defying the laws of the world. When Eiji turned six, his village was attacked. Until then, they were almost completely unaffected by the war that had surrounded them. After only a week, the entire village was completely wiped out, leaving Eiji in a deserted crater that was once a valley next to his dying father. The very last words he said to Eiji were 'Nikkori warau' (smile sweetly, or, grin). This placed a certain type of curse on Eiji that brought him back to life after he was killed by a ninja from the opposing village later. From then on, Eiji lived by himself under the alias 'Eigo'. He made his living stealing food and occasionally going on covert missions from anyone that would hire him. He learned of the world around him using travel, and eventually learned of the jutsu that were dennoted by the eyes of the holder. He found that upon consuming them, he was able to use the jutsu, but only for a small amount of time. So, because of this, Eiji searches the world for users of these abilities, believing that if he consumes enough, he will forever be able to use these powers. This is how he will live up to his family line. Personality Eiji is known as a trickster to anyone he's spent an elongated amount of time with. He enjoys laughing, but is completely put down when others do not wish to laugh with him. One of his favorite things is violence, so he does anything he can to disturb the peace. But on the inside, he wants to hide the fact that he feels intense pain for the loss of his clan. For some reason, even though he will interact with others, he seems to hate people more than anything. Appearance Eiji's hair is lime green, it is very long when loose, but usually kept tied up at the very back of his head. His bangs are kept with one side pulled back and the other over his eye, kept down by his headband. If he were to let his hair out, the back would reach the middle of his back and the bangs would completely shield his eyes. Eiji seems relatively tiny, smaller than most young men his age. He usually keeps his nails long, to make it easier to gouge out eyes. He has a medium skin tone. Eiji's jacket reaches past his chest and stops short of his middle. The sleeves are tied down to be tight along his arm, stopping only at his wrists to create a semi-dome-like shape around his hands. His shirt seems to be made of the same wraps that are around his arms, as well as his legs. He wears shorts that go slightly past his knee. His clothes are dark blue, and the 'wraps' are a light cream color. His headband simply says 'Emi'. (He carved it in himself.) He doesn't normally carry concealed weapons, due to being over-confident in his Taijutsu. When he does, they are the typical kunai, and hooked daggers that are more for transportation, rather than combat. Abilities Eiji is able to use the Doujutsu of others by consuming their eyes. Of course, he is unable to if he has chakra levels that are too low. Since he can only use them for a short time, they use up about 1/3 the chakra. Kekkei Genkai The 'Dream Warping' technique. This Kekkei Genkai is not the type that would be used in a melee battle. It puts both the user and the target asleep, so that they can fight in a dream-like state. The user is given the upper hand, because their victim is restricted to the other's mind. If this is used in excess, it has the strong potential of killing both the user and victim. It can only be used at a certain level of chakra and certain state of mind. Eiji finds it extremely difficult to use. And each time, the curse keeping him alive gets slightly weaker. Status Part I In the original Naruto series, Eiji is simply a lone traveler. Not much is revealed about his origins, but he is depicted as someone that is obviously not ''the 'good-guy'. In part I, his form is concealed in a dark kimono, and the details of this kimono are never seen quite clearly. Part II In Naruto Shippuden, Eiji is revealed to be going after both Neji and Hinata due to their Byakugan. He gains a 'sidekick' that is obviously younger than him, and unskilled in combat. He seems to keep him around because of his intelligence. The idea comes to him to chase down Sasuke for his Doujustu, but he knows he is not powerful enough. ''Spoiler He later dies due to an unexpected attempt to attack Sasuke. His ability to absorb Doujutsus is 'passed on' to his follower, as a last attempt by his dying spirit. Trivia *Eiji's favorite foods are lemons, pork, and oddly, eyes *He also goes by the alias 'Emi', meaning 'Lol' *Eiji's Zodiac sign is Leo Reference Category:DRAFT